Gil Gonzalez
Private Gil Gonzalez, COG tags CSID#:465928-U425T-IR,Gears of War: Hollow Issue Two was a fairly new Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army in 14 A.E. He was best friends with Jace Stratton, and fought alongside him in Midnight Squad, and in Delta-One two months after the Lightmass Offensive. Biography Training Gil attended basic training to become a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army with Jace Stratton, and the two of them became friends. Jace considered Gil to be his "brother".Gears of War: Hollow Issue One Operation: Midnight Shortly after they completed training, Gil and Jace were selected to participate in Operation: Midnight. They rode with the rest of Midnight Squad aboard two Assault Derricks along the Landown Highway, until they were dropped off in the Stromson Forest, close to the Ferro Bridge. Lt. Draper briefed the squad on their mission to hold the bridge until the main convoy arrived and crossed it. They then proceeded through the forest to the bridge, and once they arrived, Draper split the squad up, sending Gil under the bridge with Pvt. Rufus, while Sgt. Jonathan Harper led another team to the far side of the bridge and Draper and Jace stayed on top. Gil became worried about how dark it was getting, but Rufus told him that he liked the dark, much to Gil's surprise and discomfort. At first they found nothing, but they then came under attack by several Tickers. He shot two of them, and they exploded, causing Rufus to tell him to stop that or they would bring the bridge down. Gil asked how they were supposed to take them out if they could not shoot, and Rufus responded by charging into the Tickers and hitting them with his Gnasher Shotgun, beating them to death. Gil took out several other Tickers that would not damage the bridge when shot, but was close enough to one to be sent flying through the air when it exploded. After the last of them were taken out, he and Rufus congratulated one another for a minute before Rufus contacted Draper, who told them to regroup on the far side of the bridge. Once they met up with Draper and Jace, Gil and Rufus were scared to see Theron Guards attacking the bridge. Rufus was hit by a Torque Bow bolt and killed, much to Gil's horror. Harper told him not to stop moving, and they rescued Harper from a Theron, but not before he had lost the two Gears he had been with. The four of them attempted to hold off the Therons, but were close to being overrun. Gil then spotted four King Ravens approaching their position, and watched happily as the Therons were either killed or driven off. The squad then celebrated their success, but it was interrupted when Pvt. Takashi, one of the Gears who had been with Harper, contacted them, asking for rescue from hanging upside down by a rope attached to the bridge.Gears of War: Midnight .]] Assigned to Delta-One Mission to the Pirnah Badlands Two months after the Lightmass Offensive, Gil and Jace were assigned to Delta-One, under the command of Sgt. Marcus Fenix, and their first mission was to the Pirnah Badlands to search for missing Gear squads. After three weeks of searching and finding only dead Gears, Gil split off with Cpl. Dominic Santiago to search one area while Jace and Marcus searched another. They found only one survivor inside a building, Cpl. Michael Barrick from Echo-Six, and helped him kill a Locust. After regrouping with Jace and Marcus, Barrick told them he was the only remaining member of his squad, and Gil told Barrick he was sorry about what happened to his squad. They loaded up their Armadillo with all the ammo and supplies they could find, and started back to Jacinto City. While still a few days away, they stopped one night to get some rest. Gil and Jace scouted the south perimeter of their camp, and talked about Marcus. Gil said that he found it weird to serve with Marcus, since he was a living legend, but Jace told him he considered it an honor. They heard a noise, and went to investigate, and were relieved when it turned out to be just a rat. After they finished their patrol, the five Gears gathered around a campfire and listened to Dom tell stories about he and Marcus' mission in the Lethia Imulsion Facility. They went to sleep after he finished. Ambushed and Killed As they continued to drive back to Jacinto, they picked up a distress beacon. When they went to check it out, they found an abandoned camp with no one around. Marcus realized it was a trap, Locust emerged and began firing on the Gears. As they moved to take cover, Gil was shot in the shoulder when he was unable to get down in time and exposed himself to fire. Jace dragged him to safety, and attempted to stop the bleeding. He gave Gil a cloth and told him to apply pressure to the wound. Gil tried to hold the cloth to his wound, but found it difficult as he came under heavy fire and Jace was forced to divert his attention away from him. As the battle was winding down, Locust reinforcements arrived, and a Boomer destroyed their cover with a Boomshot. As Barrick covered them, Jace attempted to carry Gil to new cover, but he had lost too much blood, and died in Jace's arms as the last of the Locust were killed. in Jacinto.]] Legacy Gil's body was carried back into the APC and the rest of Delta returned safely to Jacinto. The first thing they did when they arrived was hold a funeral for him, with Jace taking Gil's COG Tag as a memento of his fallen friend. Lt. Anya Stroud told Marcus she was sorry about Gil's death. As Jace flew in a King Raven on his next mission, Jace thought of Gil's funeral. Personality and Traits Gil was a headstrong and cocky Gear, and thought it was weird to serve with a legendary Gear like Marcus Fenix. Behind the scenes 's early concept art for Gil Gonzalez.]] *Writer Joshua Ortega has stated that he came up with a story explaining how Gil got the large scar on his face, but won't reveal it since he's saving it in case he writes another Gears story. *Gil's name was originally going to be Gil Garcia as seem written on Liam Sharp's early concept art of him. Appearances *''Midnight'' *''Hollow'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males